parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Curdieladdin
SuperWhyMovies's Movies Spoof of 1992 Disney film "Aladdin" Cast *Aladdin - Curdie (The Princess and the Goblin) *Princess Jasmine - Princess Irene (The Princess and the Goblin) *Genie - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Abu - Turnip (The Princess and the Goblin) *Rajah - Adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Sultan - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Jafar - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Iago - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) *Razoul - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Razoul's Guards - Wolves (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Peddler - Young Kaa (Jungle Cubs) *Gazeem the Thief - Edgar (The Aristocats) *Prince Achmed - The Evil Emperor Zurg (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Old Man Jafar - Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) *Magic Carpet - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *2 Hungry Children - Penny & Cody (The Rescuers Movie Series) *Farouk; Apple Seller - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Elephant Abu - Dumbo *Camel Abu - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Horse Abu - Max (Tangled) *Turtle Abu - Franklin the Turtle *Duck Abu - Donald Duck (Disney) *Ostrich Abu - Jewel (Rio) *Car Abu - Sally (Cars) *Bee Genie - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) *Dog Genie - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) *Rabbit Genie - The White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Dragon Genie - Mushu (Mulan) *Sheep Genie - Donkey (Shrek) *Little Boy Genie - Arthur *TV Host Harry Genie - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *TV Host June Genie - Shanti (The Jungle Book) *Leopard Genie - Diego (Ice Age) *Goat Genie - Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *Harem Genie - Tria (The Land Before Time) *Fat Man Genie - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Old Man Genie - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Teacher Genie - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Cave of Wonders - ??? *Magic Lamp - ??? *Gigantic Genie - Max (Cats Don't Dance) *Cub Rajah - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Toy Abu - Baby Kate (Arthur) *Snake Jafar - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Cheerleaders Genie - Misty, May, and Dawn (Pokemon) *Genie Jafar - Sabor (Tarzan) Movies/TV Shows *The Princess and the Goblin *The Emperor's New Groove *My Little Pony: Friendship Magic *The Great Mouse Detective *The Princess and the Frog *The Black Cauldron *The Aristocats *Kung Fu Panda 1 & 2 *The Fox and the Hound *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *The Lion King *Beauty and the Beast *Franklin the Turtle *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *Rio *Mickey Mouse *Cars *Tangled *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Mulan *Shrek *The Sword in the Stone *The Jungle Book *Ice Age *Pinocchio *Dumbo *Cats Don't Dance *Arthur *The Land Before Time *Pokemon *Tarzan *Jungle Cubs Quotes *''Dr. Facilier/Jafar: ''YOU! How Many Times Do I Have to Kill You, Boy?! *''Princess Irene/Princess Jasmine:'' Huh! Uh! *''Curdie/Aladdin: ''Uh'' ''Get the Lamp! *''Dr. Facilier/Jafar: ''NO! Uh-uh Princess your Time is Up! Grrrr! *''Curdie/Aladdin: ''Irene! *''Gurgi/Iago: ''Nice Shock Dr. Facilier! *''Dr. Facilier/Jafar: ''Don't Baby Kate with Me! *''Curdie/Aladdin: ''Turnip! *''Dr. Facilier/Jafar: ''Things are Getting Right Now, Boy! Hahahahahaa! Get the Point? Scenes: *Curdieladdin - Part 1 - "Arabian Night"/A Dark of Night *Curdieladdin - Part 2 - Curdie on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Curdieladdin - Part 3 - Curdie Fights with the Evil Emperor Zurg/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" *Curdieladdin - Part 4 - Princess Irene's Dream *Curdieladdin - Part 5 - Dr. Facilier and Pacha's Conversation/Irene Runs Away *Curdieladdin - Part 6 - Trouble at the Marketplace/Dr. Facilier's Evil Plan *Curdieladdin - Part 7 - Curdie Arrested (Part 1) *Curdieladdin - Part 8 - Curdie Arrested (Part 2) *Curdieladdin - Part 9 - Curdie Escapes with Amos Slade *Curdieladdin - Part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) *Curdieladdin - Part 11 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) *Curdieladdin - Part 12 - The Amazing All-Powerful Kronk (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Curdieladdin - Part 13 - The Amazing All-Powerful Kronk (Part 2) *Curdieladdin - Part 14 - Pacha Upbraids Dr. Facilier *Curdieladdin - Part 15 - Curdie's First Wish *Curdieladdin - Part 16 - Dr. Facilier Makes his Move/"Prince Curdie" *Curdieladdin - Part 17 - Pacha Rides on Rainbow Dash *Curdieladdin - Part 18 - Curdie Argues with Kronk/Curdie Goes to Irene *Curdieladdin - Part 19 - 'Do You Trust Me?/"A Whole New World" *Curdieladdin - Part 20 - Curdie Almost Spills the Beans/Curdie and Irene's Kiss *Curdieladdin - Part 21 - Curdie Gets Ambushed/Kronk Saves Curdie's Life *Curdieladdin - Part 22 - Dr. Facilier Gets Exposed *Curdieladdin - Part 23 - Curdie's Depression/Gurgi Steals the Lamp *Curdieladdin - Part 24 - Pacha's Annoucement/Kronk's New Master is Dr. Facilier *Curdieladdin - Part 25 - Dr. Facilier's Dark Wishes *Curdieladdin - Part 26 - "Prince Curdie (Reprise)" *Curdieladdin - Part 27 - The End of the Earth *Curdieladdin - Part 28 - Curdie vs. Dr. Facilier (Part 1) *Curdieladdin - Part 29 - Curdie vs. Dr. Facilier (Part 2) *Curdieladdin - Part 30 - Curdie vs. Dr. Facilier (Part 3) *Curdieladdin - Part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah *Curdieladdin - Part 32 - End Credits Trailer *Narrator: Now Come with us and enter a whole new world beyord your imagination where a boy discovers a magic lamp, and kronk who can make all his dreams come true. *Kronk: Oy! 10,000 years will give ya such a crick in the neck. Wowwwwww, wow! So, what'll it be, master? *Curdie: I must've hit head harder that I thought *Narrator: SuperWhyMovies's Curdieladdin. *Curdie: You're a genie? *Kronk: That's right. He can be taught.'' "You ain't never had a friend like me."'' (Giggles) *Narrator: Imagine a whole new world of excitment, *Curdie: A Rainbow Dash. *Narrator: danger, *Curdie: Whoa! Rainbow Dash, Lets Move! *Narrator: and enchantment. It's the story of a poor boy from the streets and a beautiful girl from the palace. *Tai Lung: Princess Irene. *Turnip: Meow? *Narrator: They were two very different people, *Pacha: The law says you... *Princess Irene: ...must be married to a prince *Narrator: brought together by onw incredible wish. *Kronk: What is it you want most? *Curdie: There's this girl *Kronk: Pretty? *Curdie: Beautiful! *Kronk: C'est lamour. *Curdie: But she's the Princess. To even have a chance that'd hafta be-- *Kronk: Say the magic words. *Curdie: Genie, I wish for you to make me a prince! *Kronk: All Right! Hang on to your turban, kid. We're gonna make a star. "Prince Curdie, might as he Curdie, Ababwa." *Narrator: But the evil pony, Dr. Facilier, has learned the secret of Curdie's power, *Dr. Facilier: He has the lamp. *Narrator: and he'll stop at nothing to steal it away. *Dr. Facilier: It's time to say good-bye. *Curdie: We'll just see about that! *(Curdie breaks staff) *Dr. Facilier: This is not done yet, boy. *(Drops bottle of smoke on Curdie) *Narrator: Imagine the world at your command, *Curdie: Genie I need help! Irene won't even let me talk to her. *Princess Irene: No! *Narrator: only to discover the greatest power is within. *Kronk as Ray: Remember, be yourself. *Curdie: Do you trust me? *Princess Irene: "A whole new world" *Curdie: "Don't you dare close your eyes" *Narrator: Curdieladdin, feature six new songs from the academy award winnie composer of The Little Mer-Lady, and Beauty and the Dog. *Kronk: Come over here. Big group hug. Group hug. "Never... had a... friend... like... me!" *Narrator: Coming this holiday season, SuperWhyMovies's Curdieladdin *Kronk: "You ain't never had a friend like me, ha." Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof